une nouvelle chance v2
by shiznagisa
Summary: une fin qui devait pas arriver, un amour retrouver yuri


Avertissements : Je ne possède pas Final Fanatsy XIII.

Je ne suis pas douée pour écrire (ortho, gram), mais ce qui compte c'est de lire une petite histoire, non ?

Je remercie ShadowsOfSoul pour cette correction.

_Une nouvelle chance._

Trois ans se sont passés depuis que Cocoon fut cristallisé. Dans un jour ensoleiller et particulièrement chaud sous ce vaste ciel sans nuage, une personne ce trouvait allongé au pied de la colonne de cristal. Rien ne la réveilla, pas même les oiseaux qui chantait sur son épaule. Le combat de quelque bête aux alentours, mélanger aux bruits des armes à feu et l'approche d'un bébé gorgonopside solitaire ne pouvait troubler son sommeil.

Un petit groupe de personne s'approchaient de la colonne en cristal en rigolant, quand une jeune fille commença à les distancées, puis, rattraper par une autre. Mais leur course fut arrêtée par une voix sortant du reste du groupe, celle d'un homme à la peau noir. Un chocobo sur ses épaules, montrait sûrement son amusement en battant des ailes à leurs chamailleries. Toutefois, un fou rire général ce fit entendre à la vue du petit chocobo disputant son maître.

Leur approche était de plus en plus près de la colonne, les deux jeunes filles continuant leur avancer rapide. Le visage de l'une d'elle changea un peu, reflétant une légère tristesse, néanmoins un sourire restait sur son visage. Puis elle accéléra de plus belle pour enfin arriver au pied de la colonne, posant sa main sur celle-ci pour prononcer « Je suis là Light », sous le regard de son amie et de ses compagnons.

Un bruit les fit sortir de leur transe. Écoutant attentivement, il s'agissait visiblement d'un grognement ou d'un cris qu'ils ne pouvaient pas identifier. Une femme à la peau sombre regarda autour pour ne rien voir

« Vanille tu l'as aussi entendu ? » La dite Vanille confirma l'inquiétude de Fang tout en s'approchant d'elle.

« On devraient aller voir, non ? » demanda Snow au reste du groupe en tapant son point dans sa main. Il commença à faire les premiers pas dans la direction des cris, revêtant son comportement de héro, les autres ne tardant pas à le suivre. Leur marche dura cinq petites minutes, montant une butte de terre.

Tous s'arrêtèrent net à la vue.

En bas de ce monticule de terre se trouvait une femme. Allongée sur son ventre, un bébé gorgonopside tentait de réveiller cette personne.

Le groupe ressentit une onde de choc, alors qu'une jeune fille à la chevelure rose sortit un petit « C'est impossible… Light ! » Et Serah commença à courir dans sa direction, en trébuchant dans sa descente. Le petit animal la regarda et grogna sans bouger de sa place. Fang arrivant à son tour pour calmer le petit être, puis son regard se posa sur le corps allonger.

Serah, accroupie, mis sa main sur le visage de sa sœur, ce geste lui faisant verser des larmes, mais Lightning ne se réveillait toujours pas malgré le bruit que faisait sa ''famille''.

La petite bête fini par mordre le sergent, comme pour vouloir l'emmener, ce qui fit faire un sursaut à Light, s'exclamant « Merde c'était quoi ça ? » Regardant son bras où une grande morsure se trouvait, elle chercha dans sa veste une bande, sans faire attention aux alentours « Au faite qu-… » Se retournant pour fixer le petit groupe qui souriaient, pleurants pour certain « Salut, soldat » dit Sazh.

Lightning regarda chacun de ses compagnons, pour finir par poser son regard sur les deux personnes accroupies « _Claire_… » et Serah sauta dans les bras de sa sœur, pleurant à chaudes larmes, en les fessant se renverser et tomber sur le sol. Light l'entoura de ses bras pour la serrer contre elle, et finit par lui dire « Je suis là, Serah ».

Fang, qui regardait la scène, ne pouvait que sourire chaleureusement, car Lightning été enfin revenue de sa cristallisation.

_Trois ans plus tôt_

Dans le berceau d'Orphan, à la salle du Trône Sacré, le groupe de l'Cie venait de finir de combattre l'Orphan, quand d'un coup Cocoon commença à tomber. Lightning et ses compagnons commencèrent à flotter, se transformant petit à petit en cristal.

Light, voyant ses amis partir à la dérive, leur demandèrent de se tenir la main, mais son regard se posa sur les deux pulsiennes, qui avec la perte d'apesanteur restaient loin d'eux. Voyant le regard de Fang, Lightning tendit sa main vers elle, lui suppliant de revenir, mais sa seule réponse que prononça Fang fut un désolé.

_Pov Light_

_Non tu ne vas pas faire ça Fang ? Non je t'en supplie ne le fait pas, ne me fais pas souffrir de ta perte FANG ! Je ne peux même pas faire quelque chose, rien_. Je mis ma main sur ma poitrine qui était chaude en souriant, et je compris ce sentiment, _je pense aussi qu'Odin est de mon avis, de prendre leurs places. _Je retournai mon regard sur Fang pour sentir des petites larmes couler sur mes joues. _Mon seul souhait est que tu sois en vie Fang _« Fang, Vanille ».

_Fin Pov_

Lightning sera sa poitrine qui se mit à briller, et lâcha la main de Hope pour briser son cristal, faisant apparaître Odin, qui, sans attendre son ordre, fonça sur les deux pulsiennes. Celles-ci regardait, choquées, leur amie.

Fang dévisagea Lightning et lui dit « tu ne dois pas faire ça, ta sœur t'attend ! » Sa seule réponse fut un sourire, le deuxième qu'elle vit depuis le début de leur voyage, mais celui-ci brisa le cœur de la chasseuse, elle ne voulait pas que Lightning se transforme en cristal. Son cœur se sera à la vue de la transformation de Light en Ragnarok, puis tout cela disparu de sa vue.

Sur la plaine se trouvait cinq formes cristallisées qui commençais à s'émietter pour laisser place à des êtres en vie.

Fang regarda sa main puis son regard se posa sur Cocoon, les larmes coulant doucement à la vue d'un Cocoon retenue par une colonne de cristal. Vanille s'approcha de sa sœur de cœur, et l'entoura de ses bras pour la réconforter. Mais cella fit l'effet inverse, et les larmes coulèrent de plus en plus, alors que dans une voix tremblante le nom de Lightning retentit.

Sazh commença à faire un pas vers elles mais s'arrêta pour voir son fils accompagner d'une jeune femme aux cheveux rose.

Fang descendit son regard pour voir une fille qui ressemblait à Lightning, et entendu Snow l'appeler. Son cœur se sera, _comment je vais lui dire, Light… pourquoi, mais pourquoi avoir fait ça? _Fixant la jeune Farron, Fang s'approcha doucement, puis mis une main sur son épaule

« Où est Light, Snow? » demanda Serah, qui avait regardé tout autour d'elle.

« Elle… Elle est- »mais il ne réussit pas à le dire.

Fang resserra sa main sur l'épaule de Serah qui la fit se retourner « Elle est en cristal, elle… Nous a sauvé »

Serah trembla « Non, tu mens, elle ne me laisserait pas » et commença à pleurer.

La nuit était arrivée, et les survivants de Cocoon firent un camp près de la colonne pour la nuit. Mais une femme était sur le sommet d'une petite colline qui surplombait toute cette vision, son regard se posa sur Cocoon, et quelques larmes coulèrent.

« Light, pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? Tu devrais être là, avec ta sœur et frappant Snow… Quand nous étions à Oerba, tu m'as dit de ne pas te laisser… Mais mon cœur souffre… Je veux tellement te revoir.. » Dans la noirceur de la nuit, Fang trembla « Ton dernier sourire était triste, Light ne me laisse pas… » soulevant sa main dans la direction de Cocoon « Je… Je t'aime Light, et voir que tu as pris ma place me blesse…. LIGHTNING » hurlant le nom de son aimée, suivit d'une cascade de larmes. « Si je t'avait dit que je t'aimait cette nuit, je pourrais me rappeler de ton baiser mais là je ne ferais que penser à ton dernier sourire triste, Light… »

_Trois ans plus tard_

Juste après leur retrouvaille, et avoir soigné la blessure de leur ancien chef, tout le petit groupe retournaient doucement à leurs maisons. Fang attrapa le bras de Lightning pour la faire ralentir et s'arrêter

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? » demanda Fang avec un regard triste et le cœur serré

« De quoi? » demanda trouble Light

« Prendre notre place »

« … » Un petit silence ce fit « Car je le pense juste Fang. Je n'accepte pas ton désolé de cet instant » se libérant de sa prise pour reprendre sa marche, elle accéléra son pas

« Light…_ ne me laisse plus_ » dit à voix basse Fang, qui la fixait. Le murmure ne passa pas inaperçu au soldat qui arrêta sa marche mais ne se retourna pas

« Je ne le ferais pas Fang » ce qui fit rougir la chasseuse « sa me blessait de te laisser partir donc je l'ai fait » puis Light reprit sa marche lentement

Cella fit encore plus rougir Fang qui sourit « m'aimes-tu Sunshine ? »

Se qui fit trébucher Lightning « q-quoi? » dit-elle, en rougissant sans se retourner

S'approchant, Fang répétât « m'aimes-tu ? » et enlaça le soldat « car moi je t'aime, tout se temps sans toi était dur, et voir Serah te ressembler tant me tuait à petit feu » elle resserra son étreinte.

« Je… Je sais aussi, te perdre était trop dur, même si je t'avais laissé, Serah m'aurait abandonnée, et je serais comme morte sans ta présence, alors j'ai choisi de te laisser vivre avec Vanille, j'ai toujours cru que tu étais avec elle donc… je ne pouvais te montrer mon attachement pour toi »

« Light ne me quitte plus… jamais… Je serais là pour toi… toujours… » Fang retourna Lightning et l'embrassa doucement, laissant quelques larmes de bonheur couler.

Le petit groupe qui continuait leur marche ne remarqua pas ce moment de complicité, et n'entendit pas les deux déclarations d'un amour qui fleurira dans le temps où la flamme brûlera toujours, d'un vif éternel.


End file.
